princess Jazada
by sweetchick
Summary: about a princess who comes to tortall
1. Default Chapter

1 Princess jazadar of majhar  
  
2  
  
Princess Jazada gazed wistfully out the window and sighed. She'd give anything to be out there practicing with the pages. She turned her attention to the letter she was writing to her pen friend princess Kalasin of tortall. She would understand after all she had wanted to be a knight also, but her father had forbid her too. She quickly finished her letter and was just about to open a portal with her magic to send it when a knock came from the door. She thanked the goddess for her luck as anyone found having magic was killed regardless of who they were. She had inherited her magic of her mother, a tusaine princess. Tusaine was a place where magic was allowed. Another knock sounded so she ran to the door and pulled it open. Squire Jason stood at the door. He smiled, his violet eyes lighting up making his black hair look even darker. Rumor had it he was the illegimate soon of a king, taken in by lady Jana and lord Jonathon and raised as their own. His voice cut into her thoughts "heading towards the post room?" she glanced at the letter and shyly nodded. He offered his arm and she took it. As they walked passers by noted how good they looked together. Jazada was tall and slim with a fantastic figure for a 13 yr old. She had long reddish brown hair matched with big brown eyes highlighted by ivory skin and red lips. All to soon they reached the post room. "I'm afraid I must leave you here my highness." Jason's rich voice said regretfully and with one fleeting kiss on her hand he was gone.  
  
Jazada dumped the letter and was walking back outside when a scream met her ears. Blond haired, blue-eyed lady junia rushed at her and flung her arms around the princess. "I followed you two all the way from your rooms, you two look fantastic together" lady Junia was Jazada's best friend. Her blond hair and blue eyes had come from her scanran mother. She didn't look native to majhar at all. Jazada allowed herself to be enveloped by the hug. "He really looks like the illegimate prince doesn't he." Sighed Junia. "Shush I'm sure he isn't, its just rumors." Whispered jazada shaking her head. They slowly walked back to Jazada's rooms gossiping.  
  
Jazada said goodbye to her friend and threw open the door and was met by a hair raising shriek. "My lady where have you been there's only 3 hours to the ball." a tall dark haired 17 yr old grabbed the princess and led her to a waiting bath. As she undressed Jazada protested. "But Shuni I only need 1 and a ½ hours to get ready" her words were met by a scornful look so jazada gave up. 3 hours later she was ready. Jazada wore a sky blue dress; a little bit of face paint and her hair was done in loose curls. Shuni looked her over. "You look fantastic my lady". Jazada smiled she was getting used to compliments off Shuni. Jazada hoped her parents would be proud of her when she was presented later. A few minutes later she had left her room and headed towards the ballroom. At the top of the stairs her friends waited. "I think I'm going to faint" whispered a very pale looking lady Sini. "At least you don't have to go first." Lady jazada comforted. Then making them jump the herald announced, "princess jazada of majhar, 2nd in line to the throne of majhar, countess of eastern hole." jazada took a deep breath and started to walk grace fully walk down the stairs.  
  
  
  
A/n: please review 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As Jazada slowly walked down the stairs giving ample opportunity for the courtiers in the ballroom below to gaze up at the beautiful princess. Two boys's stood in a corner watching her. One was prince Christopher, Jazada's brother; he was the complete opposite to her being fat, stupid, ugly and cruel. He remarked to her neighbor "as soon as we find your kingly father I shall give her hand in marriage to you Jason." In reply Jason smiled, he would look forward to that day when she would be his, he did not love her but the thought of using her as his slave, pleased him immensely. All the young ladies had been introduced now and by the looks of things the king was about to make a speech.  
  
"My loyal subjects, this ball is not just merely to present my young daughter to the court, but her going away ball. As she is going to the court of tortall across the inland sea to look at how other countries live, my son prince Christopher will be accompanying her as far Tyra as he will be going there to learn about governing a country."  
  
When the king finished his speech Jazada's friends flocked around her. "Why didn't you tell us." They exclaimed. Jazada grinned sheepishly "my parents forbid me to tell any one." She apologized. "I'm going with her as lady in waiting." Piped up lady junia. "Let's not dwell on this let's go and have some fun." Suggested lady Sini. Jazada had a great night she danced with most of the eligible boy's there and went to bed thoroughly exhausted.  
  
She was woken up early the next morning and quickly dressed in breeches and secured a small dagger around her waist. When junia came to fetch her for breakfast she saw junia was dressed the same. The smells coming from the dining room made her stomach churn. She would not have eaten if Shuni and junia, who was always eating and never gained a pound, had not cajoled her into eating a piece of toast. On the way to the boat it struck her and junia that they would probably never see majhar again. They both knew that their parents hoped to marry them of to somebody from the eastern land's to secure a treaty. This realization brought tears to their eyes as they both loved their country and they each made a silent vow never to forget their country. Soon they had arrived at the boat. Jazada kissed her parents' good-bye they all were weeping, as jazada loved her parents and she was there favorite child. As the boat pulled away a mighty cheer was let out and soon the boat was out of sight.  
  
A week later  
  
On board the boat a green Shuni leaned over the side and groaned. "My lady this is the most awful way to travel how long till we are there." Jazada held back a laugh and replied. "Not far look there's the coast. And on the horizon fast appearing lay the coast of tortall.  
  
Jazada looked ahead and wondered what would be in store when they arrived.  
  
  
  
A/n sorry about the shortness I don't get much time to write it 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As the boat got nearer shore Jazada could make out a crowd of people standing on the docks. She started to worry what would they think of her. Lady Junia noticed her friends worried face and enveloped her with a hug. "Don't worry they'll love you." By now the boat was docking and the gangplank was lowered. Because of her rank she would be leaving the ship first. Jazada smoothed her dress down and glided down the gangplank. She was met by an extremely pretty girl. Who exclaimed, "You must be jazada. I'm Kally." Jazada took a moment to look at the other princess who looked very excited she to was wearing a dress with a dagger on her. Kalasin was now talking again. "This is my mother queen Thayet. An extremely beautiful woman steeped forward. Jazada did her best curtsey. " Numair Salamin and his student Veralidaine Sarrasri." Jazada had heard many strange stories about these to. But at the moment they were looking at her very strangely. As soon as everybody was introduced some horses appeared. Some walked up to Daine to say hello, but the others came up and greeted Jazada. This made everybody look until Thayet said "come on we must head to the palace now, would you two like to ride or travel in a coach.' She addressed Jazada and Junia. "Ride, please your majesty." Whispered Jazada. "Don't bother with that formal stuff you two may call me Thayet." As they rode Jazada got to know kalasin better. She told her more about her brothers Roald, Liam and Jasson and her sister Lianne. She asked if jazada was having trouble with her brother. "Not many people like him anymore because he's turned cruel and stupid." "What about Jason" kalasin asked slyly. "He kissed my hand the other day. Oh and I still love his combination of violet eyes and black hair." Thayet riding behind them gasped. But the girls didn't notice it and carried on with there chatting.  
  
Soon the company had arrived at the palace and kalasin and Jazada went for a tour round the palace. Junia had carried on to Scanra to see her aunt and jazada missed her already but she knew kalasin would look after her. Jazada was given the normal tour of the palace. But then kalasin turned off and lead her outside. "These are the practice courts in the morning the pages have lessons out here. But at this time the courts are deserted." They turned a corner and there were two Shang warriors turned round at first they glared but when they saw whom it was they smiled. "Hello princess kalasin, and princess jazada it's been many years since I've seen you. Have you been practicing?" Smiled the wildcat. "Yes I have, I passed the ordeal last year." "I heard. They said you have the greatest talent for Shang but you were happy with the order of tiger." Kalasin rounded on her friend and asked angrily "Why didn't you tell me?" Jazada replied sorrowfully. "My father would not allow me to tell anyone. He said it would ruin my chances of marriage." "Our fathers are too alike for our good." They said good-bye to the shang's and wondered off. A loud bell suddenly rang out. "That's the lunch bell." Explained Jazada. "We better hurry up were dining with lord Wyldon the training master. They met the training master at the door to the page's and squires dining hall. He bowed low and led them into through the heavy oak doors. They were met with a silence as every page and squire turned their eyes onto the beautiful princesses. As soon as grace was over the noise sprung up again.  
  
On one table there sat a girl she listened as her friends discussed the new arrival. "She's prettier than Daine, lady uline and queen Thayet put together. Sighed a tall page called Neal. The others said things along the same lines, except prince Roald the heir to the throne. "What's the matter Roald?" Kel the girl page asked quietly. "Nothing." He answered. "Nothing at all."  
  
After lunch kalasin led Jazada to a part of the palace she'd never been before. "Where are we going?" she asked. "To meet someone." Kalasin answered. They suddenly stopped and kalasin knocked at the door. It was quickly opened. "Kally what are you doing here." A male voice exclaimed. "I've brought somebody to meet you. Princess Jazada meet my brother prince Roald." She moved aside to reveal a boy with black hair and sapphire eyes. Jazada gasped his face looked so familiar. She hid her shock well but kalasin saw it and registered it in her mind to ask later. She was to busy matchmaking at the moment. Roald had started to politely ask the princess about herself when a loud bell rang. "I'm afraid I must leave you now tour highness." Roald said. "Oh yes, good bye." This was getting really spooky now.  
  
That night at the ball Jazada stopped keladry and asked her about being a page. "Oh hello your highness. I'm pleased that you noticed me." She replied as etiquette declared she should. "And yes I do enjoy being a page." "Oh don't call me your highness, please call me Jazada." They chatted for a bit longer when suddenly prince Roald appeared at Jazada's side. Kel noticed he was a bit shyer than usual and the princess was a bit quieter too. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me your highness?" "Oh please call me Jazada and i would love to." Replied Jazada. "Then please call me Roald." The one dance quickly turned into many more and they chatted the whole way through. They were watched by a sharp-eyed royal couple. "Do you think an alliance with majhar would be helpful?" Murmured Thayet. "But what about the Yamani,s." Replied her husband king Jonathon. "Well she is a favorite with the Yamani emperor, being his great niece." "Well I shall send a letter to the majhar ambassador, requesting him to speak to the king. Will that please you." Sighed the king. "Of course." His queen retaliated innocently.  
  
The next morning Jazada woke up with the pages bell and dressed in her breeches she left off her face paint and tied up her hair. She quickly ate breakfast and headed down to the practice courts. The Shang warriors were already they're warming up and waiting for the pages. They didn't notice her till she spoke. "Need any help training the pages?" The Shang horse smiled. "Were always looking for volunteers." Soon they were besiged by a load off loud pages, but when they saw Jazada they all went silent. "This is the Shang tiger, you may know her better as princess Jazada but don't let that cloud your judgment. She has one of the best Shang talent's in the world." The Shang wildcat's clear voice rang out over the practice courts. "Now let's begin the lesson." Jazada enjoyed teaching. She was put with the 2nd years and surprised them with her strength and skill. After the lesson the pages moved on to their next lesson and the other shang's went to their room's, but jazada stayed out practicing. She had just got into the swing of things when a sneer interrupted her thoughts. "What are you doing out here you weak common bred slut." She turned to see a boy with ice blond hair and blue eyes, who would have been handsome if it wasn't for the sneer on his face. "Would you like to come down here and prove those words?" jazada asked sweetly. Instead of answering the boy hopped over the fence and came to stand in front of her. " Let the battle commence" he sneered. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Jazada studied the boy he looked overconfident and obviously didn't know who she was. She didn't mind he would find out soon. The boy lunged in; jazada soon had him on the floor. He quickly stood up again looking to see if any one had saw. Time and time again this happened till finally defeated the boy sloped up muttering curses under his breath about women kind. After he had left she heard some clapping coming from the side of the court. Jazada looked up and smiled. There stood kalasin, Thayet and Roald. She quickly walked up to the fence and vaulted over it. "Oh kalasin, I believe we have to go see the dressmaker, Roald would you be a good boy and escort Jazada back to her room." Thayet and kalasin walked off laughing that both princess and prince had gone bright red. Roald offered his arm and grudgingly Jazada took it. As they walked too her room Roald asked if she would like to go out riding that afternoon. They would take a picnic with them for lunch. Jazada consented with a "let me get changed first." She changed into light green breeches, her mother called them posh breeches, and let Shuni add a little bit off face paint. She added a green handled dagger for protection, she may be going out with a prince but you never know. Jazada headed outside again and gave Roald the smile her mother said could charm the sun from the sky. It certainly had a big effect on Roald. He smiled back, he had a nice smile but it wasn't as good as Jason's. She headed out side holding on to Roald's arm  
  
Meanwhile in king Jonathon's private study…………..  
  
"Jon dear." King Jonathon the IV looked up to see his wife standing by the door. "Yes my darling." Thayet took a deep breath; this was a hard thing to talk about. "What happened to Jason?" Jon's head shot up. "I'm sure he's with his nanny." "Not him the other one." Thayet whispered. "Where did he go?" Jon looked round at his wife. "We gave him to a noble couple from another country. I don't know which one you'll have to ask Alanna." Jon watched his wife walk from the room. He hadn't thought about Jason for a long while. He didn't especially want to. All he could remember from the brief glance Alanna had let him see of the child was his violet eyes. The child would be 15 now. The same age as Roald. He looked down at his work and sighed. He'd spent to long romanticizing about the past he needed to get on with this paper. He slowly settled back down to work.  
  
When Jazada got back that afternoon. She found kalasin waiting on her bed. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you. You know when you saw Roald yesterday." Jazada nodded she had a feeling what this was about. "Well you looked kind of shocked." Jazada told her about Roald's startling resemblance to Jason. Kalasin listened looking more and more shocked. "Wow I never knew we had such a link." Said a shocked kalasin. Then a bell rang. Kalasin got up to leave. "Oh before you leave kalasin who was that boy on the practice courts with me." "That was Joren of stone mountain. A silly squire who has a notion that woman can't fight. You certainly showed him though." And with that Kalasin was gone. Jazada looked out the window; she had plenty of things to think about.  
  
Meanwhile in Alanna's private room's at the palace……………  
  
"Thayet, hi." A short violet eyed red haired women stood up to greet the queen. "What brings you to my humble abode." Thayet was glad to see the king's champion was in a good mood. It would make things a lot easier. "I've come to talk about Jason." There she had got the first words over with but the atmosphere had gone from warm to very frosty. "Thayet it was along time ago can't you just let it lie. Now if you excuse me I have a lot of work to do." Thayet was literally pushed out the door. She wasn't going to get any answers there. Now where to try? She stood there thinking when a voice roused her out of her thoughts. "Afternoon Thayet." Called Myles. Then Thayet had an idea if anyone knew Myles would. " Myles" she called after him.  
  
Later that evening jazada stood near the thrones listening to the noble ladies chatter. Thayet seemed preoccupied and wasn't speaking much. The king kept sneaking glances at the queen like he'd done some thing wrong. A flash of blond caught her eye it was Joren, and a group a squires in the corner. She had turned just in time to see one of the blond boy's cronies push over a tallboy with red hair. The crash of silver brought every body's attention to the corner. An old man hurried over and started shouting at the red headed boy. Jazada felt she should intervene. She joined the crowd of courtiers heading towards the scene and pushed through. She shouted out her clear voice carrying through the air. " it wasn't his fault, that boy pushed him over" she cried pointing at a very ugly boy called Garvey. The old man turned and looked at her. She gazed at him out and he turned around defeated. " Garvey of runner spring come outside with me now" he turned to ask the girl if that was okay. But she was gone and he dragged Garvey outside. Joren asked a bystander who that girl was and they replied before walking off "princess jazada of majhar." So that's who that girl had been. She looked a bit common to him but she would be a challenge for him and he loved challenges.  
  
The next morning was a rest day so she could get up late. When she did finally get up a letter from her mother on her table. She wondered how she got it here so quick and then realized she had risked her life and sent it with her gift. The first part of the letter was chatty then suddenly the subject of betrothals came up. 'I'm sorry to say my dear' the letter read 'but we have arranged a betrothal for you with prince Roald of tortall. Your father would not wait and discuss it with you.' Jazada let the letter drop to the floor what was she going to do now. She didn't even love Roald. Well okay maybe just a little bit but was she prepared to give her live away for him. She would have to think carefully and write to her mother the next day. With that thought in mind she walked out her door and into a group of pages and squires. "Yes what do you want" snapped jazada, forgetting her manners. The tall boy she had saved the day before stepped out the group and gave her a bunch of flowers. "t-t-these are for you" he stammered. "Why thank you." Jazada said kindly. "I would love to stop but I have to go see the king." And with that she swept off down the corridor to the king's private study leaving some stunned boy's. She knocked on the door and swept in as soon as the king cried. "Come in" The king was sitting at his desk. "Jazada how lovely to see you, Thayet was meant to be her soon but she seems to have disappeared. As you probably know we have arranged a betrothal for you with Roald with your parent's we shall be announcing it tonight at the ball. Thayet has got a dress for you so go to her rooms and get it. I'll talk to you again later." And with that she was ushered out the room. Of all the stuck up people she had ever met he was the worst. She had now arrived at Thayet's rooms and knocked at the door, a tired Thayet opened up "oh jazada come in and look at the dress" she walked in and there on a chair., was a light pink dress with silver lace round the neck. It was lovely. "That's what you'll be wearing tonight. Will it be ok" "It's lovely your majesty I'd be honored to wear it." 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
That afternoon Jazada sneaked into a magic class for the pages and listened. She knew that she had to learn a bit more about her magic and here was a good place to start. The class flew by as Jazada learnt more than she'd ever known about magic, all to soon the class ended and the boy's trooped out. Because she had hidden behind the curtains she thought she had got away with it, but when the door closed behind the last boy. The teacher Numair called out "Jazada I can see you behind the curtain." With reluctance Jazada revealed herself. Numair smiled "I suppose looking at your background you haven't had much training for your gift." "No sir my father only let my mother teach me control so I didn't blow the palace up." "Yes I thought as much, and please don't call me sir it sounds to formal. Come with me." The mage led the princess up some stairs to a room full of animals. "Daine where are you, we've got company." A girl about 18 yrs old walked out of a neighboring room. "Oh  
Jazada hello. What brings you here." "I caught her listening to my magic class and I think I should offer her proper training. In fact I'll go speak to the king about it now." With that Numair stalked out the room and only Jazada and Daine "how do you like it her Jazada" "very well my lady. But I miss my mother and father." Jazada replied softly, and the conversation carried on.  
  
Meanwhile in Myles's study.  
  
Thayet sat down ready to listen. "So then Myles what have you found out." Thayet asked excitedly. Myles replied. "Jason of high stream in majhar. The illegimate son of king Jonathon IV of tortall and lady Alanna of Trebond and Olau. He was adopted by lady Jana and lord Jonathon when they were over here 15 years ago." "Isn't Jazada from majhar." Asked Thayet. "Yes she is. Daughter of king Jacob II and his queen Farina, her brother is prince Christopher the heir to the throne." "Thanks." Thayet replied. Myles had a habit of giving to much information. Later on she would send a letter to the Tortallen ambassador in Majhar asking for the presence of squire Jason of high stream her in Tortall, Jon had an unpleasant surprise coming his way soon. As she was walking down the corridor immersed in her thoughts, she walked into Alanna. "Thayet, please come with me I want to talk to you." They went into an empty room, and Alanna carried on talking. "I'm going to tell you about Jason."  
Alanna took a deep breath. "Jason was conceived at Midwinter, you had retired to your room early because you were 3 months pregnant and very tired. Jon and I stayed talking after the ball. We were talking about the old times, when we were pages and squires. Then all of a sudden we started kissing and things just went on from there." Alanna had now gone very red. "I didn't have my pregnancy charm on because me and George were trying for children. Next thing is I realize I'm pregnant. I kept thinking it's George's but that night kept gnawing away at the back of my mind. When the baby was born I knew it was useless to keep it and pretend it was George's baby, so I gave it to a childless couple from another country. Are you happy now you know." Alanna ran out the room crying.  
  
Jazada walked down the room humming, she was finally getting the chance to train her magic. She was brought back to reality when a voice screamed her name. Kalasin was waiting by her room. "My mother said we can go shopping in the market if we make ourselves look like merchant girls. Come on." Kalasin dragged the other princess into the room. an hour later they were down in the market looking at ribbons and dresses. "Jazada can you keep a secret." Kalasin asked. "Sure I can." Jazada replied looking at some hair ribbons. "Well, I've said to Yancen of Irenroha that I will marry him, because we are both in love with each other." She whispered. "But Kally what have your parents said." " I haven't told them yet, I'm going to tell them tonight."  
  
Later they both returned to the palace loaded with shopping. Jazada waved Kalasin good luck; she was going to tell her parents about her affair.  
  
A/N: more next time, I am suffering writers block 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
A month later and the disappearance of princess Kalasin and Yancen of Irenroha was still an open wound. Nobody knew where they were but a ball was being held tonight in the honor of a mystery visiting person. Jazada sat on a chair thinking as Shuni curled her hair into ringlets. No one in the palace knew that Jazada kept in contact with Kalasin through Stefan who passed the letters on. "Why the glum face my lady, normally you love balls." Shuni twittered  
  
"It's kalasin she loved balls and would normally be tearing down here to ask me which dress she would wear." Jazada sighed. "I miss her so much."  
  
"My lady you can't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault her parent's tried to break off her engagement to Yancen."  
  
Jazada sighed in response and went back to thinking, her own marriage was in 2 weeks. Soon she would be princess Jazada of Tortall, wife of the heir to the tortallen throne. She couldn't wait.  
  
Later Jazada stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Roald. He soon arrived and they shared a quick kiss. They had become very close since Kally had run away and they were always talking and were the best of friends. He took her arm and whispered. "Here goes another night of being bored to death."  
  
Jazada giggled but it was cut short by a herald announcing. "Their royal highnesses prince Roald of tortall and his betrothed princess Jazada of Majhar."  
  
They ascended gracefully, many people noticing how at ease the couple was. They curtsied and bowed respectfully to the king and queen and too there places on the smaller thrones to the kings left. The heralds voice once again rang out.  
  
" Squire Jason of high stream in Majhar."  
  
Once she got over the shock of his name, to avoid looking at the boy she had thought she'd loved, she glanced at the king and queen. The queen had the oddest look of triumph on her face but the king had a look of sickness on his face. Looking round at the crowd the lioness had the same expression on her face. Why are they worried I'm the one who should be worried, Jazada thought. The king and queen had finished greeting him and had motioned for him to greet her and Roald. She took one glance into his smiling but cold cruel face and fainted.  
  
When Jazada woke up she could hear voices, arguing voices coming from out side her room.  
  
"Squire Jason you are not allowed in."  
  
Jazada opened her eyes and sat up. In her room there was Alanna and the king talking in the corner. It looked like Alanna had been crying. Thayet was sitting on the bed and smiled at Jazada.  
  
"You gave us a shock, young lady."  
  
Jazada was about to reply when she was enveloped by a huge hug.  
  
"My lady your alright." Shuni wept into her shoulder.  
  
Jazada had forgotten how emotional her maid could be, but she hugged back all the same. On her other side of her Roald sat. He was about to say something when Jonathon and Alanna's argument got louder.  
  
"He has to get sent back to where he came from. He's upset me and Jazada." Alanna cried.  
  
" I know but he's a guest and has to be treated like one. Let him in."  
  
The last remark had been addressed to the guard outside. When Jason walked in he had with him Jazada's brother.  
  
"King Jonathon. I am prince Christopher of Majhar, Jazada's brother. I would like to arrange a marriage between my sister and prince Jason here."  
  
Before the king had a change to answer Thayet leapt to her feet.  
  
"Never she is marrying the crown prince of tortall and not some squire."  
  
"I agree." This was everybody else's except the two foreign boys opinion.  
  
"But now that Jason has found his rightful father he should be given a princess bride, and this marriage would mean a treaty when my father dies."  
  
By this time Alanna had turned purple. "Get out." She screamed and the 2 boys obeyed. Alanna was famous for her fighting skill. "Jonathon get them out of this country before I kill them."  
  
Alanna and Jon left the room arguing once more. Roald left the room to saying he had to go see his knight master. Jazada turned to look at Thayet who was deep in thought, the queen had gray hairs appearing on her head and faint lines on her forehead. Thayet looked up and met Jazada's eyes.  
  
"What have I done, I brought him here to shock Jon and I seem to have upset the whole court."  
  
"Don't worry your majesty, he'll soon be gone." Jazada comforted.  
  
"It' s not just that though, I drove Kalasin away. Jon didn't mind her marrying Yancen but I said over my dead body and she replied. Good-bye I'll miss and love you forever. And then the next day she and Yancen were missing. Thayet was crying now.  
  
"She'll be back soon and it'll be like the old days once more." Jazada whispered putting her arms round the sobbing queen.  
  
Thayet stood up and said. "Hopefully yes. Bye Jazada be a good queen for Roald and the country." And with that she left the room.  
  
It only took a moment for Jazada to work out why the queen had said that. So she flew out of her room but Thayet had already disappeared from view. So Jazada speed to Roald's room, luckily he and his knight master were there. She poured out the story and when she had finished Roald hugged her understanding the strain she was going through at the moment. Roald, Jazada and Roald's knight master quickly began to search the palace grounds and telling people that passed that Thayet was missing. They had gathered quite a big search party when a scream filled the air from the direction of Balors needle. There lying on the ground lay the crumpled body of what many people called Tortall's most beautiful queen. Jazada knew she'd be able to picture the body for the rest of her life. 


End file.
